<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hisoka x reader fluff by Poufsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273980">Hisoka x reader fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poufsbitch/pseuds/Poufsbitch'>Poufsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Multi, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poufsbitch/pseuds/Poufsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is very prideful and hates to admit that he struggles with his iconic look and has to have y/n help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hisoka x reader fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka took much pride in his iconic look which he essentially trade marketed. The star and teardrop on his face were a daily must-have, along with his classic pink hairstyle. But the one thing that Hisoka hates to admit is that although his archetypal look is his own original creation, he really struggles to carry it out. He would never admit it though as he was very cocky but implementing his style was quite the struggle. So he always felt embarrassed when he needed to ask y/n for help. He only asked y/n when he had to, but it was more frequent than he liked to admit. This morning was a particular struggle. He rolled out of bed, walked to the kitchen where y/n was making breakfast, and gave them a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning doll” whispered Hisoka into y/n’s ear. He wrapped his arms around their waist and nestled his head next to theirs.<br/>
“Hello, darling” grinned y/n. “Want me to help you with your hair and makeup for the day?” asked y/n.<br/>
“I am perfectly capable of doing that on my own, thank you” retorted Hisoka. But y/n new that he was really just embarrassed and would end up helping him eventually. After eating a delicious breakfast, Hisoka got ready for the day. He got dressed up in his usual, over the top outfit, and begun to style his hair. And routinely, he struggled quite a lot. Y/n sighed and walked over to help their boyfriend. “Here why don’t I help you!” grinned y/n eagerly. Hisoka knew that y/n secretly enjoyed helping Hisoka compile his infamous look so reluctantly he gave in.<br/>
“Fine but I’m only letting you do it because I know you enjoy it,” replied Hisoka.<br/>
“Aw, you’re so cute when your embarrassed” chuckled y/n.<br/>
“I am not embarrassed!” remarked Hisoka<br/>
“Haha alright then” teased y/n.<br/>
Y/n finished styling Hisoka’s hair and as they were about to reach for Hisoka’s makeup brush, a pale, white had had quickly grabbed it first. Hisoka didn’t want y/n to have all the credit so he attempted his star and teardrop only for it to be smugged by his shaky hands.<br/>
“Damn it!” sighed Hisoka, “fine you can help me.” He begrudgingly replied.<br/>
“Wow that was faster than I thought.” y/n said as they swiftly took the brush from his hands and slathered it in face paint. Y/n had painted on his iconic look, quite accurately as per usual.<br/>
“I hate to admit it but your makeup always does turn out quite nice!” smirked Hisoka.<br/>
“I told you so!” y/n smiled back at Hisoka.<br/>
“What would I do without you, doll. I love you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>